Favorite Vocaloid Songs
my top three favorite songs from each playlist are bolded this is hard because i love all of them so much >:((( nobody cares except me but idc that you don't care One #Rainbow Butterfly #Two Faced Lovers #Stardust Utopia #'World Is Mine' #Look This Way, Baby #Two Breaths Walking #Innocent Hearts #Albino #Rolling Girl #'Close and Open, Demons and The Dead' #'Luka Luka Night Fever' #Ievan Polkka Two #The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku #Crazy Night #Ever Lasting Night #Bad End Night #Anti The Holic #The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles #The Riddler Who Won't Solve Riddles #'Matryoshka' #'Unhappy Refrain' #Remote Controller #Party x Party #Abstract Nonsense #'Brain Revolution Girl' Three #Undead Enemy #'Pinky Promise' #Black Cats of Halloween #World Breakout #'Duke Venomania's Madness' #Walk Your Way #'Tokyo Teddy Bear' #1, 2, Fanclub #Trick and Treat #Childish War #Hm? Ah, Yes #World's End Dancehall #Party Tonight #Piko Piko Legend of the Night Four #IA IA Night of Desire #Daughter of Evil #Around the World #'Revolution' #'Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia' #Senbonzakura # Secret Police # Pomp and Circumstance # Sweet Devil # Freely Tomorrow # Love Hero # Dead Line Circus #La Pucelle Five #Dye #'Wholeheartedly' #Desktop Cinderella #'Echo' #Mikunologie #Sadistic Music Factory #The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku #Circus Monster #'Fake Or Fate?' #The Lost One's Weeping #Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream #Sea Lily Deep Sea Tale Six #Crazy Clown #Rubik's Cube #Lovers Suicide in Oblivion #'Gothic and Loneliness' # Brain Fluid Explosion Girl #Karakuri Pierrot #Piko Piko Night of Galaxy #Envy Catwalk #Erase Or Zero #I Want to Love Even if I'm a Female Ninja #'Fear Garden' #'Secret Goldfish' Seven #Secrets of Wysteria #That Happy Child #O Light #'I Don't Wanna Know' #Are You A Werewolf? #Indulging: Idol Syndrome #'Elsa-Maria' #Dream Demon #The Girl Locked Below #Ellie #'Reincarnation Ascensation' #Cross Scissors Eight #'Cendrillon' #Blood Stained Switch #The Rugrats Theory #Realize #'Miss Wanna-Die' #The Girl Who Sells Misfortune #'Mythologia's End' #Sweet Magic #Iroha Song #Goodbye Chainsaw #Maya #PoPiPo #Meltdown Nine #'Leia' #TRASH and TRASH! #Triple Baka #I Fall... and Stay Down #The Snow White Princess Is #Reckless Rampage Girl #Delusion Disease Darkness Girl #Culture Blooming Girl #FPS #Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl #'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance' #'Party Junkie' #Karma #Copycat #Insanity Ten #'The Real Disappearance of Hatsune Miku' #Bad Girl Online #I Hate Sailor Uniforms #Quarrel with the Doppelganger #I Wish They'd Just Die #The Highschool Girl Next to Me #Disordered Self-restraint Girl #'Hyper Gore Flying Squirrel Stick Disapeary Genius' #Scissorloid #Go Google It #'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' Eleven #'Saw and Pendulum' #'Yandelenka' #'The Tragedy of Chateau Cepage' #Cat Food #Heart Connect #A Doll's Voice #Magical Night #Cupid.exe #With A Dance Number #Like Dislike #Cantarella #My R #Phantom Thief F's Scenario: Mystery of the Missing Diamond Twelve #Poltergeist #1/4 #Electric Angel #Let's Say the P Names! #Synthesized Love #Apple Dot Com #White Happy #Last of Me #'Different Seas' #Nehanshika #'The Spider and the Kitsune-Like Lion' #Bonus Stage #'Magnet' Thirteen #Justice Breaker #Let's Be Honest #'The Game of Life' #Orphan's Song #Gang Attack #Nightingale Prostitute #Encantada #Ageage Again #Gigantic O.T.N #Joker #'Alice of Human Sacrifice' #Matchless Warriors #'Black Out' Fourteen #'Sand Planet' #'Whimsical Mercy' #Depression of Cybernetics #Like the Wind #Out of Eden #Escape Instinct #When I Arranged For A Call Girl, You Appeared #'Invisible' #I'm High #Coin Locker Baby #Mind Brand #Love Me. Love Me. Love Me. #Red Swamp Bottom Fifteen #Psycho Sense #2D #'I Wonder If You'll Say You're Sorry' #The Last Supper #Fate: Rebirth #Splatter Party #Dream Meltic Halloween #Strange Masquerade Halloween #Chloe #'Again' #Nonsense Speaker #'Ohedo Julia-Night' Sixteen #The Full Course for Candy Addicts #Sweet Sweet Shackles #Gothic Android #Sword of Drossel #Human Disqualification # Phantom Funeral #'Keloid of the Heart' #'Holy Lance Explosion Boy' #Song For Great Satan #Twilight Night #'Monster' #Secret Black Vow #Macaroon Category:Kae Serinuma Category:Vocaloid